Author Q&A
by Herschel Nougatson
Summary: That's right folks, send in your questions if you want to know more about me. Nothing more than a little further explanation in the first chapter. The more questions I get, the faster I'll update. My OC, Herschel Nougatson, will do the talking for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Q&A: Wreck-It Ralph**

* * *

Lights turn on and shine down upon a television studio set. Pictures of NASCAR, horror movies and PlayStation accessories adorn the walls. A young man, around the age of 20, enters the room, wearing a Pepsi Max jacket, black sunglasses, blue jeans, black boots, and an Axalta cap. He turns to the camera being operated by Swizzle Malarkey. "Okay, on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and go," Swizzle counted down. The young man took off his sunglasses and put on a friendly grin.

"G'day Mates," the man said, obviously Australian, "the name is Herschel Nougatson, a character created by Wreck-It Ralph. And I know what you're thinkin' but no, not THE actual Wreck-It Ralph created me, but the author Wreck-It Ralph. I'm here today to tell you that Wreck-It Ralph is going to do an author Q&A session, using me to answer the questions. So, go on ahead, ask him anything ya want and he'll try to answer it. Try to only send in one question a time and if two people ask a similar question, I'll credit them both. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some Shrimp I left on the Barbie," Herschel explained before getting up from the couch and walking off set.

"We're clear!" Swizzle declared.

* * *

_Author Note: That's correct my fellow readers. I am doing an author Q&A. So, if you want to know more about me, send in some questions! I would like at least three questions a chapter and I will answer them as thoroughly as I can. So why are you still reading and NOT sending in questions? Just click that little review box! DO IT! DO IT NOW!_


	2. Round 1

**Author Q&A Chapter 2: Round 1**

Lights turn on and shine down upon a television studio set. Pictures of NASCAR, horror movies and PlayStation accessories adorn the walls. A young man, around the age of 20, enters the room, wearing a Pepsi Max jacket, black sunglasses, blue jeans, black boots, an Axalta cap and holding a can of Pepsi Max. He turns to the camera being operated by Swizzle Malarkey. "Okay, on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and go," Swizzle counted down. The young man took off his sunglasses and put on a friendly grin.

"G'day mates, and welcome back to Wreck-It Ralph's Author Q&A!" Herschel announced. Swizzle hit a button that played canned applause. "Now then, the author would like to thank you for sending in four questions already! So without further ado, here are the Round 1 questions!" Herschel declared before pulling up a piece of paper. Herschel cleared his throat and began reading the first question.

**From Guest (1): **"Ahem," Herschel cleared his throat again, "**What made you such a devoted Vanilla/Butter shipper?"** Herschel read the question and smiled.  
**Answer:** Well, let's just say, there were three words that transformed me into a Vanilla/Butter shipper: One Sweet Race. True, when I wrote 'One Sweet Career,' I had not yet read One Sweet Race. However, I did know the whole plot and thought it was adorable. Plus, the story, 'Miscommunication' by AwakeningEden also really solidified the couple for me.

**From Awesomo3000: ****"Why do you not like Brave?"**  
**Answer:** Okay, I'll tell you the truth here (but not like I haven't been telling you the truth) I really do not like Brave because I went to the movie with SUCH HIGH expectations. I really wanted to like it so much because I thought Pixar was going in a whole new direction with a female protagonist. But, I saw the movie and I wanted to get a refund from the theater I went to. Also, Merida (I'm really sorry, but this is just my opinion) was just so SELFISH. I did understand that she wanted her mother to see her side of the problem, but she didn't have to poison her to do so. And the brothers, UGH. And people say Vanellope was annoying.

**Guest (2): "What is your favorite game that is exclusive to PS3?"  
****Answer:** I don't play PS3 exclusive games. I play Rock Band 3, Guitar Hero Van Halen, NASCAR The Game: Inside Line, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Lollipop Chainsaw and the two Star Wars Force Unleashed games. I have considered getting the Battle Royale game or whatever, but I just have not.

**Dark Demon122:** **"If the movie 'wreck it ralph 2' by any chance would have a very little vanillabutter moment like sticky/swirl how would you feel?"  
****Answer:** OMG, if the movie did have a moment, I would FLIP MY SHIT. It would make me feel like Jeff Gordon offered me to drive HIS car at Martinsville Speedway or I got to fly an F-14 Tomcat OR being on top of Jeff Gordon's pitbox as he won the Daytona 500.

"Alright, those are the questions for this round-" Herschel started as Candlhead walked in front of the camera. "HEY! Candledope, GET OFF THE SET!" Herschel shouted through gritted teeth. Candlehead turned to the camera and waved.

"HI TAFFYTA AND VANELLOPE!" She exclaimed. Herschel got up and grabbed Candlehead's collar and yanked her away from the camera.

"Candlehead, didn't you see the sign?" Herschel exclaimed, "it says DO NOT ENTER WHEN RED LIGHT IS FLASHING!" He told her angrily. Candlehead giggled and leaned against Herschel.

"Oh don't worry Herschel, the light was blinking REALLY _slowly_," she replied slowly, "so I waited for it to stop flashing and I came in! This is a cool TV show you have!" She complimented and explored around a bit. Herschel face-palmed and turned to the camera.

"Sorry folks, but I know how to get rid of her," Herschel told the camera and turned back to Candlehead. He licked his fingers and pinched Candlehead's candle, extinguishing it. Candlehead heard the sizzling and looked up in terror. She shrieked so much that Herschel's aviator sunglasses cracked.

"MY CANDLE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and ran off the set.

"Phew, glad we got rid of her, see you next time and don't forget to send in more questions!" Herschel exclaimed.


	3. Round 2

**Author Q&A Chapter 3: Round 2**

"And welcome back everyone to Wreck-It Ralph's Author Q&A!" Herschel declared as the studio lights shone down on him and Swizzle turned on the camera. Herschel gestured to the side and declared, "and today, we have a VERY special guest in our studios, please welcome my girlfriend, Sticky Wipplesnit!" Herschel exclaimed and applauded as Sticky entered the stage and sat down next to Herschel.

"Hi everyone! Glad to be here!" Sticky replied and waved to the camera. Herschel cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"So today, we have a lot more questions than before, and we here at Fifty Below Studios would like to thank everyone for sending in their questions. And if we have already answered a question of yours, keep sending them in," Herschel explained to the camera. "Would you like to read off a few Wipp?" Herschel asked his girlfriend. Sticky smiled and took the paper from Herschel and began reading it.

"**From Guest (3): What is your opinion on Candlehead?"**  
**Answer: **Well from what I gathered of her from the film, she is kind of spineless since she just threw Taffyta under the bus at the end. But I do see comedic opportunities with her since practically every author portrays her as a ditz. I would say she is in my top five of favorite Sugar Rushers.

**"From Sea Eagle: Would you consider yourself one of the best Wreck-It Ralph Authors? Because a LOT of people might think so?"  
****Answer:** I'd like to think I am an okay author. I am nowhere near MotorCycleChickenSmile, Dixie Darlin, Mother Mnemosyne, and Dance4Life060700. I have been told I am the best which is flattering to me, but again, that list I gave, it would take a miracle to even have a tenth of those authors' talents.

**"From Joe Sweetstone: If you could take part in the production of WIR 2, which part would you like to take part in?"  
****Answer:** I am so glad you asked. I would love to take part in the voice casting if Sugar Rush would get an upgrade. I have compiled a list of Sugar Rush voice actors, but you have to ask for it before I give it out.

**From SmokeScreen2814: Have you ever thought of doing a Grand Prix where each character of a game will enter and Turbo hosts?"  
Answer: **Well first off, Grand Prix is Formula 1 term and I only watch NASCAR, so not a Grand Prix. However, I am planning a Daytona 500 story where 30 arcade characters (including the 12 NASCAR drivers from Nights of Lightning, and a handful of Sugar Rushers) will be able to compete for it. It will be called the Litwak 500 and I will not have Turbo at all in it. But, I will have an OC contest for the two race announcers.

**From Ron Cinnadon: Have you seen the Ballad of Ricky Bobby?  
****Answer:** Yes, and I would give it the award for the WORST MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN. If you want a DAMNED good NASCAR movie, watch Tom Cruise's Days of Thunder. Or if want a good NASCAR-esque movie, watch the FIRST Cars.

**One more from Ron Cinnadon: What kind of movies do you like to watch?  
****Answer:** I love shoot 'em up, action, car chase movies. And I also like to dabble in the horror movies.

Sticky set the paper down on the table and took a sip of Pepsi Max, "Well, that's all we have today, thanks for sending in the questions!" Sticky told the camera.

"And I'd like to thank my lovely Girlfriend for stopping by to see me and for appearing on the show," Herschel replied. "We'll see you next time on-" Herschel said before the phone rang, "Hey, this isn't a call in show!" He shouted and picked it up. "Hello? who are you looking for?" Herschel asked, "Rotch? Mike Rotch? No nobody's seen Mike Rotch around here," Herschel stated. Then he heard Swizzle and Sticky laughing. He turned and saw Sticky with a deep scarlet blush on her face as she tried not to laugh. Swizzle was on the floor, clutching his side. "OH YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ORANGEBOAR, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Herschel yelled and slammed the phone down. "Keep sending in questions folks," Herschel said before walking off set with his Sticky.


End file.
